


Gallavich Deleted Scene

by GallaVicious



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaVicious/pseuds/GallaVicious
Summary: This builds off the deleted scene in Season 10, episode 6 were Ian and Mickey talk about Paula and the Mexican cartel.As perfect as the scene is, I wanted to see my south side thug a little softer.  I wrote this to hear him reassure Ian that he would protect him from Paula.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Gallavich Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to writing so any feedback on how I can improve is appreciated.

Mickey can hardly believe he’s finally with Ian. It’s as if no time had passed between the last time they were together. He could almost believe they never left the small confines of their prison cell. Instead they are in Ian’s childhood room sitting on the bed, joking about the size of Mickey’s penis.

“You’re so sensitive,” Mickey mumbles into Ian’s mouth. He will never get over the feeling of kissing this man. He wants to go back to the past and punch his younger self in the face for being such a coward, for depriving him of Ian’s kiss longer than needed.

Ian pulls back catch Mickey’s clear blue eyes and must be satisfied with what he sees because he leans back into reclaim Mickey’s lips. Ian hums a contented “okay” before finally making contact while Mickey giggles into the kiss.

As Ian’s plush lips brush against his, Mickey feels a pulse deep in his groin. He frantically grabs a fist full of Ian‘s uniform to pull him forward so he can press his lips more firmly into his boyfriend’s. He feels the telltale flush of his own arousal and scoots himself even closer to the ginger, wanting there to be no space left between them. Mickey licks at the seam of Ian‘s mouth as a silent request for entrance so he can tangle their tongues together. Ian responds by opening his mouth but everything feels stiff, and not in the good way. Mickey knows something is wrong.

He pulls away to look deeply into his redhead’s eyes and can tell that Ian is still shaken over what happened with Paula despite joking around moments ago.

“I know you’re scared about the power that Paula has over you, but you have to know that I would never let anything happen to you,” Mickey confesses, gently cupping Ian‘s chin to make sure his gaze stay trained on him. He wants Ian to see the sincere look in his eyes when he lowers his voice and adds, “that bitch lays a hand on you and she’s a fucking dead woman.”

Ian cocks his head to the right and sighs. A dreamy look passing through his eyes. 

“I know, Mick,” he confirms. “Deep down I know that she’s not going to hurt me,” the left corner of Ian‘s mouth lifts into a smirk as he adds, “and if she ever does, god save her from the wrath of a Milkovich when you touch something that belongs to them.”

Mickey gives a slight reassuring nod. Nobody better mess with his goofy ginger.

“Then why is this getting to you so much?” Mickey softly rubs a thumb across Ian’s right eyebrow and letting it continue to caress down the side of his face to trace the smattering of freckles on Ian‘s cheek.

“I...” Ian starts, “I guess it has to do with control.”

Mickey lowers his hand and waits for Ian to continue.

“I will never have control over my life,” Ian pauses, shifting his gaze downward to stare at his hands clasped in his lap. “With my bipolar, I will never truly have full control.” Ian again stops to find the right words. “But I want to feel like I do, you know? I will most likely be on medication all my life and it’s quite possible that I‘ll have another episode...” Ian trials off and looks up at Mickey. 

Mickey can see the shame in Ian’s eyes and knows he’s focusing on the past hurt his episodes have caused. Mickey reaches over and clasps Ian’s hand, wanting to communicate through the contact that all is forgiven. He isn’t naive, he knows that Ian may have another maniac episode but he also knows that holding on to past hurt isn’t going to allow them to move forward. It’s something that they talked about in prison in great detail. And while a small part of Mickey will always remain insecure because of Ian’s past betrayals, he’s let them go as best he can because he truly loves Ian and he’s worth the risk. 

Ian seems placated by Mickey’s touch enough to continue, “Paula’s control over my life makes me feel like I’m already starting to spiral, which then makes me fearful that it’s going to trigger an episode.”

Mickey’s heart hurts for Ian and he wants nothing more than to take all the fear and pain from his life, to tell him everything will be okay. He wishes he could wrap Ian in a cocoon to keep him safe from the world, creating a bubble for the two of them. Most importantly he wants Ian to know that he loves him not in spite of his bipolar disorder, but because of it. It is part of Ian, his Ian, and Mickey wants all of him both the good and bad.

God when did he become such a soft motherfucker for this man? He supposes it has always been there and he had just trained himself to keep pushing it down, never allowing it to bubble to the surface. Mickey has come along way from closeted teen. He has grown where he can allow himself to love and be loved but there will always be things he won’t be comfortable, or able to verbalize. Like most of the mushy, soft, romantic thoughts about Ian that run through his mind on a a daily basis. Instead, Mickey tries to tell Ian what he’s thinking through physical action. 

He lightly grasps the sides of Ian’s face and pulls him into a kiss. It’s gentle and slow, and Mickey cradles Ian’s head in his hands like it’s the most precious thing in the world. One of Ian’s hands falls to Mickey’s side and the other cups the back of Mickey’s head. They both continue the gentle press of their lips, melting further into each other. 

When Mickey hears a tiny whimper escape Ian, he pulls away before the kiss becomes too heated. He tenderly presses his forehead to Ian’s and gazes into his eyes. 

“We’ll get through this together, like we always do.” Mickey sits back and smiles softly at Ian before adding, “even with you being a fucking pussy about it.”

The sparkle is back in Ian’s eyes almost immediately and he knows that Ian understands that Mickey would do anything to protect and care for him. Ian always knows, had even when they were younger, all the words that Mickey isn’t saying. The feelings that lie beneath all the joking, jabs and insults. 

“I love you, Mick,” Ian whispers, “so fucking much. I don’t think I could have gone without having you by my side much longer.”

“I know,” Mickey returns, really focusing on not tearing up. See, soft bitch. “Me too. I love you too.”


End file.
